UNUTTERABLE CONCERN
by A Learning PEN
Summary: B'Day gift for My Dear Sister CHITRA aka CUTIE PARI ...An Duo- Trio OS ... PEEP INSIDE :-) HAPPY READING :-)


**_SURPRISE ! ... SURPRISE ! ... _**

**_HEY EVERYONE :-) _**

**_I M HERE WITH AN OS ON A VERY SPECIAL DAY _**

**_OK I DONT ABT U ALL BUT SERIOUSLY SAYING I MISSED U ALL BADLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY :-)_**

* * *

**_Ok OS likh tho diya hai but i haven't get time to edit PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ignore All the mistakes plzzzzzzzzzzzzz read and review _**

**_i wrote This Os Just In 2 hours Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz R and R_**

* * *

_**HAPPY BIRHTHDAY MY CUTIE PARI (CHITRA)**_

_**MANY MANY RETURNS OF THE DAY DEAR ... ALWAYS KEEP SMILING :-)**_

_**HERE IS A GIFT FOR U FROM MY SIDE HOPE U LIKE IT :-)**_

* * *

_**ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE **_

* * *

SET AFTER GIRAFFTAR SERIES : I M ASSUMING AFTER CASE ABHIJEET SIR DECISED FOR TRANSFER

* * *

ENJOY :-)

After Case over

Acp sir came forward to His eleder whome he hurt the most during case, With a huge burden of guilt Acp said "Abhijeet"

A single call took everyone's attention, So Abhijeet. He simply Looked at his father whose eyes are filled with guilt Before Acp sir deliver Any sentence clarify his side, Abhijeet cuts Him As he Know what is next coming next to him he smiled "Nhi sir Aap Kuch maat bole main samjhta hoon,"

"Par main bolna chata hoon" acp sir said

"Par main suna nhi chata sir" Abhijeet said in unusal Clam way, All the team members Including daya listing Silently The Ongoing Low picth Conversation between two.

"Main jho kiya woh maafi ke layak nhi hai, abhijeet phir bhi main ,maffi mang rha hoon "

"Apne jho kiya uss ke liye apko maafi mangne ki jarurat nhi hai sir, it was just a Plan Nothing else " He said in tone as His Emotions flew away somewhere, Acp sir understand His sons Gesture But Again Turn To neutral

"Hm.. Shyad Tum thik bol rhe ho "

Once again he ignored his heart, Once again he Hurt himself The more He hurt His Right Hand But He cant Afford to be emotional HE CANT HE NEVER The Only thing revolving inside him From decades Is "YEH CID HAI ISS MAIN EMOYIONAL HONA KHATARNAK HAI BAHUT, KYU KI YAHA JAAN SASTI HAI AUR JEEVAN MAGENGA (COSTLY)"

A small call of "Sir" Jerked him out of his trail

"haan abhijeet" He said in despirate way

Abhijeet forwards Him something in envelop, Acp sir took with trembling hand... The envelop was very familiar to him Thousands Time, He issued to this envelop Sometimes As Reward Sometime As Punishment. Today He has strong Feeling of something very hard is coming to Him

"yeh kya hai" composing his tone he asked shortly merly in three word

"Transfer sir" He got two words Shortest answer in return, But these two words were enough to give feel as he crash on ground hardly

"T..transfer kyu" He asked remembering his post, Killing A Father Inside Who want To stop Without knowing anything else

"Transfer tho Duty ka Hissa hai sir Ho gaya " He answer No He lied, Bcz He cant say to his Father ur Unfaithfulness Is tthe reason Behind This Envelop.

Acp sir Looked At him like really, In return He got no eye contact "Hm Sahi hai kab nikal rhe ho"

"Day After tommorow " The session Of this short question and Extra Short Answer Cutt of by a New indentity

"Abhijeet Tum Transfer kyu yr main kya" Daya said With most axcious Tone, In between he hurt his injured hand "Ah"

Abhijeet hurriedly secure his hand like precious thing "Daya" A soft clam Tone of His Brother Reached to the Heart of Younger one "Transfer hua Mumbai se Tere Bhai Ki, Dost Ki, Boss Ki Post Abhi meri hai samjha " Teary voice Console the Litle Bear. Daya Nodded with teary smile

He hug Him " Miss U Boss, Par main abhi bolunga Mat jao yr "

"Jane de yr Abhi jane de" Abhijeet said as he was Going to console himself alone, he want to get back Faith on relations. Daya was only who belives Him with close Eyes, But What abt others He considered everyone In bureau as his Family member. Most Importantly ACP SIR, He gave him the Most respectfull place in his life IN HIS HEART "FATHER"

Yes He Wouldn't remember his Father, but presence of acp sir Always Something special, Geting Such Harassed words from him was also Hurtfull for him.

After understanding his eleder pal's condition, Daya agreeded with heavy heart also make understand other's to that "Hum abhijeet Ro ke Vida Karenge tho Woh Khush Nhi rhe payega Phir PUNE Dur Hi kitna " All nodded

Acp sir was silent suspect of every happening inside and outside of bureau, he always Hide his eyes or ignored as if he don't cares.

Finally day Arrived, Abhijeet Has to leave his Every thing moved to A new Citi Name PUNE, It not something he never went to PUNE or citi Is Really new But today he is Moving to that citi As a regular resident Not as GUEST.

he hug daya As Tightly he can so daya "Dhyaan rakhna " He patted His Younger back Like A Eleder Brother do Continued with Elderly swag "Aur Khabardar agar meal skip ki, Phone Karunga Koi baat Chupayi tho" Showing his hand, "Samjha"

Daya Nodded Hug him again "Boss, Sirf abhi jane De rha hoon Jada Der Rhe nhi paunga"

Abhijeet To secure Him "Main Bhi nhi chata daya yeh Ki main Jada Waqt Loon par"

Daya "Uljho nhi boss Tum Sahi ho Waqt sabko chaiye Phir PUNE Kaun sa Dur hai"

Abhijeet Met Everyone One by one At last He Looked Up Found ACP sir Staring down From His cabins Window. He stared at him For Mintues when hears Horn his "OLA CAB" Arrived.

Daya Insist "Main chalta hoon airport tak"

"Duty daya yeh Duty hours hai Kisi Personal Kaam Ke liye Nhi jaa sakte main Chala Jaunga Dekh cab Aa gayi hai jaa CASE pe dhyaan se Airport Poochte hi Main VIDEO call karunga hm"

Daya again try to insist Abhijeet cuts "Itni bhi baat nhi manega"

"Bahut Gande Ho tum boss"

"Acha Par main tho saaf Hoon dekh dhyaan se" Abhijeet said in Jolly way

"huuhu" Daya said

"Chalta Hoon" He waved Hand To all, Again He Looked up Got a slight glimpse of his father (pov) "apne aab Mere Chera Bhi nhi dekhna sir, Ab tho jaa rha hoon Koi KALANK nhi rhega apki Team aaj Tho Aajate" With the Thought He completely sat inside cab Waved hand to all from indside, He waved hand Untill Every thing slightest vision was visible to him.

INSIDE CAB

he throw his head to the head rest So many Thought runing inside Him (Pov) "Sir ko humesa main pita jaisa Saman (respect) di Par Unne kabhi mujhe Gale Se Nhi lagaya"

"Kabhi kisi se Office main Kha-sunni Ho jaye Tabhi Mujhe hi Order de diya Jao MAAFI mango Kyu? Uss DCP tak se Maafi manga main sirf unke bolne pe Jabki main galat tha nhi"

"Kabhi toota MAA ko yaad karke Tho PHONE karke File Pakda Di " A tear Sliped Fron his Eyes.

"Haath Tak uthaya par main ne Unka Adhikar samjh kar unse Sikayat nhi ki par"

He Looked outside from window. It was raining lightly Water droplets runing down on the window glass "Sir Sabko mauka Dete hai Purvi, ragat, freddy, daya, ishita, divya sabko yaha tak ki ek criminal tak ko par Jab ABHIJEET Ki baari aati hai tho unke pas siwaye Shaq aur Gusse Ke kuch nhi tha" He was Busy in his trail of thought When relised cab driver side the cab. he looked at him driver said "sir call" indicating towards his phone

Abhijeet nodded "Le lo" Again start staring at Window, When He hear

"Are Tho Fail tho hona Hi tha Mehenat hoti kha hai sahab se"

"main kuch nhi janta Phir try karo aise ek baar ke failure se Baith jana tha tho itne saal se mere paise kyu barbaad kiye"

"rakho phone"

he stared at his Cab driver who wiped his Wet lashes, Geting stare of Abhijeet he said "Beta hai sir"

"IIT ka Exam main Disqualify hua hai Bahut - bahut mehnat kari thi phir bhi"

abhijeet Looked at him " Pyaar se samjhate"

"Beta hai Sahab Jitna woh nhi janta Utna ache se janta hoon Challenge pasand karta hai woh Meri Baate Kadwi lagti hai usko Khud ko proof karne ke liye Kisi Bhi Had tak jake qualify karke Dikhayega Exam"

"Aur pyaar ka kya jho pita se milna chaiye" Abhijeet said he was comparing himself with cab driver's son, He was asking question as he was Asking to ACP sir.

"ASHIRWAAD se jada pyaar nhi sir ya mera ASHIRWAAD hi pyaar hai meri DAANT uske bhale ke liye MAAR uske Bhale ke liye Main usko IGNORE nhi karta Par akele Chalna Sikhata Hoon Main Usko HUMILIATE nhi karta par Duniya usko Humilitate Na kar sakte iss kabil bnaa tha hoon"

So Many Things Run inside Abhijeet Mind A tear Sliped from His Eyes. he looked outside Sky was Clear No rain no Mist Was Present Outside So Inside Him.

THER SIDE

A Person sitting in Bench Present outside cid Parking Staring Pointlessly, Everything runned down from his hand like sand nothing left behind before a tear drop down from his eyes. A Call sparks his long lost fate.

"SIR" A teary Call with Dozen of emotions

Acp sir Looked Up in Shocked, He was Not able to belive On his ear's So On his eyes, He run near to the person moved his hand to his shoulder "ABHIJEET"

Abhijeet can't resist after hearing this teary call from his strongest father "Sir, I am Sorry"

"main samjha hi nhi paya Apko, Apne Humesa Mera Bhala chaha, Jab Apne Mujhe thapad Mara Woh hazar baar tej apko laga, Mujh se Maafi Mang wayi kyu Ki Aap mujhe Always be first In every field Sikhana Chate the, Mujhe Ilzaam apne Khud lgaya Taki Koi aur Mujhe Kuch na Bol sakte, Mujhe Chup rhene Ko Kha TAKI main sayiyam (pateince) ka Matlab samjhoo kab bolna hai kya bolna hai samjhoo" He was crying and Saying all on his Father's Shoulder Who allowed Him today to crying.

"Sh Shant" Acp sir said Wiping his Tears.

"Mujhe Nhi pata tha Ki tum itne samjhdaar ho gaye ho ki sab Apne aap samjh jaoge"

"I m sorry" abhijeet said with down head

"Apne bachoo se koi naraz nhi hota beta baki mere liye tum nhi jante ki tum kitne khass ho Mujhe Sapne Main bhi Tumse kisi Galti ki na umeed hai Na Main chata hoon tum galat hoo"

"Abhijeet iss Pure Bureaur Main sab kahi na kahi meri Kamzori hai Par tum meri Takat Ho "

"Ab Chale Kaam pe Lage" Acp indicated towards Bureau door

"Jii, Par sir woh transfer"

"Main dekh lunga, Waise Bhi main ne phele Hi Baat Kar li thi Pune Acp se Kuch din ka trasfer tha"

Abhijeet wide his eyes "Kyu"

"Main yeh Janta Tha Ki tum jada din Apne Bhai se Door Nhi rhe payoge, Par tum aise Wapas aayoge Mujhe nhi pata tha" He said

"Main apke Bina Apki daant ke Bina Bhi bahut andhoora aur akela hoon sir "

"Tumko Kya Lagta Hai apna Right Hand Khone Ke Baad Main Akela Nhi hua Hoon, Tum Nhi jante abhijeet yeh Do din main yehi Prathna Ki Khas aaj ka Din aye na "

Abhijeet again Down His head Acp sir noticed "Abhijeet Welcome back Beta "

"Thakn u sir"

Both Relised Team was Coming back To bureau Both wiped their Eyes, As team enters *shocked* Daya run towards Abhijeet "Boss tum wapas Kya hua sab thik hai na"

"haan Daya sab thik hai"

"Phir Aap" Freddy Said

"Kyu Bhai Acha nhi lag rha kya"

All nodded in no "Nhi sir Bhaut acha Lag rha hai"

"Bas Yun Samjh lo Iss Uljhan Main Ulajh Kar jaa Rha tha Woh uljhan Hi nhi Rhi tho Jaane Ka Koi Maksaad hi nhi bacha iss liye wapass aa gaya" Abhijeet said looking at Acp sir who was standing with a Smile.

Daya Understands His Brother His Getting His Form back "Chalo Tum nhi jaa rhe yeh sab Best baat hai"

Acp sir Interferes With his All time bossy Tone" baate Ho gayi ho tho Kaam Kar le "

All Down Their Head "yes Sir" Went to respective Desks,

"Boss" Daya whispered in his ears

"hm" Abhijeet said

"Jho File Tum jane se Phele Meri complete karne wale the Woh wapas Desk pe rakh doon"

"Haan Kyu nhi jarur" Abhijeet said with fake smile "Bhag tu yaha se"

Acp sir Listen conversation "Daya"

Who instantly Answer"Jii sir"

"Mujhe Files Pe Tumhari Handwriting "

Daya Nodded "Jii"

Abhijeet feel like to dance at moment, acp sir Noticed His Elder sons Expression "Abhijeet"

"Yes Sir" An instant reply came

"Meena Muder Ki File With Progress Report Leke Cabin main aayo"

"Yes sir"

All Work With a Sooth In their Mind, and heart their respective task...

* * *

**"PARENTS ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO WORK ND PRAY FOR U SELFLESSLY, **

**WE SHOULD RESPECT THEM EVEN WHEN WE ARE IN ROUGHEST FRAME OF MIND "**

* * *

_HEY GUYS, HOW THE OS TELL ME IN THE REVIEW SECTION _

_OK SOMEONE HAS MESSAGED ME IN INSTAGRAM REGARDS TO STORY I HAVE DELETED _

_YES I HAD DELETED MY 3 STORIES ND I OS_

_* GATHER TOGETHER (LONG STORY)_

_* LAFZO KA YEH RISHTA NHI, HAI ROOH KA RABTA (AGAIN MULTI CHAPTER STORY)_

_* TWISTED LOVE (ABHIRIKA STORY)_

_AND AN OS "YOU ONLY YOU"(DUO OS ABHIJEET SIR CENTRIC)_

_MM... HOPE U WILL GET, AS PER MY PROMISE I HAVEN'T REVEAL UR NAME SO U CAN CONTINUE AS GUEST :-) THANK U_

_R ND R_

_RHIA DUBEY _


End file.
